Talk:ShadowClan
PpI am still at RiverClan..)) Dapple. I've actually thought long and hard about this. Once Rainfall gets better, I don't want her to become an elder right away. I want her to train Silverpaw to be a warrior. I want Rainfall to see her apprentice become a warrior of ShadowClan. ---- Alright. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 07:12, June 28, 2014 (UTC) . Dapplestar sighed heavily as she padded past the border between RiverClan and ShadowClan. Her paws ached, and her legs needed to rest. Making it through the entrance of her camp, she walked on her nest, and slowly curled up on it. Her mind whirled with thoughts over the next few ceremonies she was to make. Especially the deputy ceremony, but she continued to think over of her confession she must give her clan. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 01:02, July 2, 2014 (UTC) ((I was on vacation so I couldn't rp in a while. Sorry.)) And at that she carefully tried to lift up the frail warrior on her back. Rainfall was simply to heavy to carry by herself. "Can anyone help me carry Rainfall?" She shouted. "I cant do this alone." She waited for any other cats who would also volunteer to carry the frail warrior. ~Darkshine Mothflight saw Darkshine, quickly, he hurried over to her. "Here," He huffed and slid under Rainfall, picking her up. He nodded to Darkshine and padded with her. ~Mothflight Rainfall felt the movement below her. She let out only a small grunt of pain. Her spine, paws and legs ached so badly. She just wanted to curl up and die at this point. The elder warrior blinked her eyes open only slightly again, seeing she was in her clan's camp. She could only keep her eyes open for a moment longer before her lids grew heavier and closed again. All she saw was darkness for miles. She moved her head around a bit until she felt the warm, soft feeling of a cat's fur, She set her chin on Mothflight's back, feeling weary. ~Rainfall Eaglekit bounded excitedly through the snow, not minding the cold that stung her pads, and followed Darkshine. "I can help you and Mothflight carry her!" the kit squeaked, thinking eagerly of helping her clanmates as warriors would. ~Eaglekit "Thanks Mothflight!" She mewed as they all padded back to camp. And heard Rainfall grunt a bit so she slightly loosened her shoulder muscles, hoping it would make her feel better. She noticed Eaglekit trot up to them and ask if she could help. "Little one, can you even reach her? You cannot. How can you help carry her? Maybe you can help fetch Rainfall some food though." Hoping the little kit would listen, she padded on until Rainfall was in the warriors/or/elders den.(not so sure) She gently placed down Rainfall on her side hoping Mothflight would do the same.~Darkshine ((I am in the ShadowClan chatzy if anyone wants to join.)) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 18:10, July 6, 2014 (UTC) -Eaglekit puffed up her fur in annoyance and anger. How dare you! I'm plenty big and strong! the kit thought, though said nothing and obeyed, hopping through the snow to the fresh-kill pile, where she chose a rabbit and dragged it across to the warrior's den to the injured, old she-cat. Eaglekit laid it down at the nearest nest before padding out to play in the snow again.- ~Eaglekit Flamekit padded calmly into the snow, thinking Why do cats complain about the cold, I deal with it perfectly fine. ''Flamekit padded into the middle of the clearing, allowing the sun to shine off of the young kits flame coloured pelt. Flamekit mewed quietly to himself "I swear when I become a warrior I will protect the clan with my life." Flamekit breathed in the cold air and raised his head in pride and mewed to himself "This is what I swear to Starclan and Shadowclan, my life, my claws and fangs, my wisdom and my loyalty. I swear them all to Starclan." Flamekit padded over to the fresh kill pile and took a small mouse for himself, Flamekit plopped down near High rock without noticing. -Flamekit Flamepelt sat next to Flamekit, her scars jumping out instantly. "You might think that now when you think that the clan is fine and dandy-wandy and all perfect, but it's not. Neither is the others. I understand your loyaty, but I've encountered the worst of Shadowclan firsthand. Especially the leaders, today and past. Smokestar of NightClan, Dapplestar, I've almost killed Fernstar as a deputy, and Whitestar from RiverClan. It was a horrible time, how do you think I got this?" She showed her whole muzzle to the kit, all of the fur gone and leaving a pink muzzle behind. Troutjaw~|talk| 00:13, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Flamekit flicked his tail in thought then mewed "I know the clans aren't prefect... If they were I would of ran away by now, I was just saying that I will protect Shadowclan and Starclan with my life." (( By the way, I forgot to state that Flameclaw/kit has Leopard and Lion blood in his veins/body)) Flamekit finshed then muttered to himself "At least some cats don't treat me like a one moon kit..." -Flamekit -Eaglekit suddenly halted, glancing at the flame-coloured kit that contrasted to all the white snow. She picked up the wad of moss Silverpaw had given her days ago and padded over to Flamekit. "Another kit! Might as well make the most of my last day in the nursery, right?" The playful she-kit tugged at Flamekit's ear. "Come on, let's play!"- ~Eaglekit Flamekit tried to pull away because he didn't like cats who pulled at his ears, Flamekit yowled "Let go before you rip my ear off!" Flamekit then sighed when he realised Eaglekit wouldn't stop tugging his ear until he played "Fine, just let go of my ear before you rip it off." - Flamekit ((I need to tell you guys that if you are new, and filling out the ShadowClan form, please tell me who you are. It's getting me all confused because I don't check daily. I only check when people let me know. Luckily, today, I saw someone send a ShadowClan form for today, so if you are Icewind and reading this, please let me know you are active at this moment.)) Dapplestar stood up from her nest, shaking pine needles off her fur. She gazed at the sky, smiling at the clear skies, but the slight warmth of summe bothered her a little. She bounded forth and lept on the high rock, yowling to the cats that were currently in the clearing, and loud for any cats outside of camp, though she doubted such with the patrol just recently returning a few days ago. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here beneath the Shadow Rock for a clan meeting!" She gave Eaglekit a small glance, asking for her to step up with the warriors as well. -"Oh, come on, I wasn't tugging that hard," she smiled. "Anyway, it's too late. I'd better go to the meeting. See you later!" She held her tail high and padded towards the Shadow Rock, her wits held high as if it was her warrior ceremony to come instead of her apprentice's. Although once she stumbled into the icy grip of snow. She growled and pushed herself up with a heave, weaving her way through the warriors before taking her place.- ~Eaglekit Flamekit padded off into the shadows of the nursery watching from afar because he wanted to know what happens at an Apprentice cermony. Flamekit looked up at the Shadow rock hoping he would he would stand up there as Flamestar, but deep within he knew it would never happen. - Flamekit After setting Rainfall down, she made a quick glance outside and noticed Eaglekit and Flamekit arguing a bit but then stopped as soon as a Dapplestar called Eaglekit's apprentice ceremony. She padded out of the den and listened to Dapplestar. She whispered, "good luck 'Eaglepaw'." And then made herself comfortable.~Darkshine Mothflight arrived from the Warrior's Den. His nape fur was rising acutely, as his eyes were fixed on Dapplestar. He padded a few tail-lengths before the Shadow Rock, and sat down, curling his grey tail over his paws. Mothflight blinked, his ears pricked. ~Mothflight Dapplestar looked down at her gathered members, taking a seat on the piled snow on top of the warm, rocky surface. Her whiskers twitched before she took a breath to speak up, "Today, we are gathered here for a few special ceremonies, as well as some announcements needed to be made." She glanced at Eaglekit, "Eaglekit, you have reached the exact age of six moons and the time has come for you to become apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Eaglepaw. Your mentor will be Mothflight. I hope Mothflight will pass down all he knows on to you." she glanced down at the gray tom, giving him a purr of satisfaction, "Mothflight, step up." --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 22:46, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Mothflight's insides flushed with excitment. He shook out his fur, but couldn't help feeling a strong pang of significance. He awkwardly padded over to the Shadow Rock. Mothflight leaped on top of it. Slightly scrabbling to regain balance, he lifted his head. His tail twitching with pride. ~Mothflight -Her eyes twinkling she blushes at the thought of cats looking at MothflightShe sat down and looked up at Mothflight,She smiles,then starts to clean herself "Got to be clean" she murmured~Amberpaw "Mothflight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. It is wonderful that you have received excellent training from your former mentor and you have shown yourself to be patient and alert. You shall be Eaglepaw's mentor and I expect for you to pass down all your qualities and skills down upon her." Dapplestar gestured for both to touch noses, feeling a slight warmth run over her. --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 14:11, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Rainfall woke up, feeling a bit better. She heaved herself up to her paws and poked her head out of the den. She glanced around camp until she saw a meeting. The small silver she-cat began padding out of the den, into the clearing. She let out a small cough before sitting down in the back. She just listened to the words, not bothering to look up. She twitched her ears a bit, irritably as she heard Eaglepaw's new name. So. The ''traitor ''was becoming an apprentice. Rainfall cringed at the thought. ~Rainfall -Her eyes widen in surprise at her mentor, a hint of disappointment glinting in them. ''Mothflight? But I wanted... Eaglepaw pushed her thoughts away and stepped one paw forward, gazing at the approaching grey tom with the same expression on her face. As much as she tried to act happy for her new mentor, she couldn't hide the fact she preferred Darkpath, but tried the best she could to deal with it.- ~Eaglepaw Blazingforest yawns, Grey fur rusling around her mouth, and gently spitting stray hairs out of her jaws. Looking around, kind of, bored, and out of the moment. She knew she should be calling Eaglepaw's name, but, she just sort of, felt, seperated, like no one would hear her. She felt extremely old, even though she was only 32 moons old.She closes her dark blue eyes, trying to push away the feeling that her whole body was just kind of, half dead today. Her neck muscle lock up, and her legs start shaking. She colaspes, her body shuddering and trying to get back up. Her legs stiffen, straight out trying to stop the shuddering, and her body feels wretched, every sound in the forest seems to be blurred, and distorted. Her eyelids feel heavy, so she closes them, and relaxes, her body feeling as if she just ran around the edge of the ShadowClan territory 8 times. Her muscles ached, her breathing was jagged, and when she opened her eyes, the were dull blue, not shining like they used to be. Blazingforest lets out a short hiss of pain before being stopped, her body locks up once again, every muscle going into lock-down, preventing moving. All her body functions stopped, except for her ragged breathing and uneven heart beat. She manages to meow for a short while, only words didn't form, they just kind of, flew out her mouth, tripping over eachother. "Helpdamanateemingpreyflooo." She shudders, her body continuing to do this, weird thing. ~Blazingforest Flamekit froze as he saw Blazingforest freaking out on the ground, Flamekit bounded over and nudged Blazingforest while yowling "Are you okay!?!?!" Flamekit noticed she couldn't respond, Flamekit leaped over her and put his tiny paw to her heart feeling it was uneven. Flamekit thought in horror What do I do!?!?!?! ''it suddenly came to Flamekit, he knew he had to get her to the med cat. Flamekit leaped back over and grabbed her scruff despartly pulling trying to move her. it all failed but Flamekit wouldn't give up, Flamekit yowled "I will not let you die!" - Flamekit Blazingforest tried to help Flamekit while unlocking her legs, scrabbling them, moving very slightly across the ground. She could think, but that was it. Every other function of her body right now, wasn't hers. ''Just get Spottedpath! ''She screams in her head. She tries to convert this into words. "GeSpootedpth." She manages, in her mind she brings her paw to her face, embarrassed that she couldn't even say two words. Her legs lock up for the third time, another fitt coming upon her ~Blazingforest Pebblepaw waltzed through the territory, hoping to find another former MoonClan member. She releized that she was in another Clans territory, but decided to push on, for she smelled she was close to camp, and she was tired of being a rogue! "Please, let there be some friendly cat here..." She mumbled. She found the camp, and proceded with caution. She sat at the edge of camp, thinking of possible names, if she finished training. ''Maybe Pebblestream! ''She purrs, ''That's a good name! ''She loved herbs. She wanted to become medicine cat, she had been Featherleap's apprentice! She thinks about her future of helping cats, and not making a big deal about it when cats move on."It was their time, StarClan was calling them," She would say. ''A mourning medicine cat is a bad one. She thinks. She doesn't have the nerve to walk into the center of camp, with all eyes on her, questions flowing through to her like pollen inn green-leaf! *Pebblepaw She noticed Blazingforest lying on the ground with little flamekit trying to drag her somewhere which is probraly the medicine den. She bounded over. "Let me help Flamekit. You should go fetch one of the medicine cats. Your very brave to try helping a dying clanmate Flamekit. You'll be I great warrior I bet when your older, but it'll help most if you fetch the medicine cats." She hoped she didn't hurt the little kits feelings like making him feel like she didnt trust him. " I hope you understand." She mumbled to the kit and then slowly tried to drag her so she wasn't in more pain then she already was. It was after what felt like 3 moons she mewed, "Just a little more Blazingforest," She was just a dozen tail-lengths away from the den and hoped her clanmate could hold on a little longer.~Darkshine Can I join your clan as Dawnkit? A pale tan tabby she-kit with one left black paw and one right brown paw. She has soft pale aqua green eyes and has four black rings around all her paws. She has a snow white muzzle, end of tail, and hind paws. From the tip of her tail, white rings form from her tail to the top of her head. The calico she-cat swirled her ears around, catching the sound of distressed yowls in the distance, she turned away swiftly from the crowd and persued from where the noise came from. As the wind sifted through her fur, she came to a halt in front of the two cats. Casting a quick glance over Blazingfrorest's body, Spottedpath seemingly appeared at her side, supporting her weight. "She must come to my den, now." She nudged the she-cat forward with the tip of her nose, mumbling to herself while analysing the situation. "Chamomile, Daisy leaves, Marigold and Ragwort leaves for aching joints and muscles. Feverfew, Juniper berries, Thyme and perhaps even Poppy seeds to calm her down." ~ Spottedpath ((Umm my letters are stuck like this :( help! ))~Darkshine "Thank you Spottedpath," she mewed tired from dragging Blazingforest . she dipped her head and then retreated back into the crowd of cats for the meeting. She sighed in relief and then listened to ddapplestar's meeting. ~Darkshine I have filled a form to join the clan as Dawnkit.~Dawnkit Blazingforest lets out many short hisses and mews of pain as the cats drag and push her around. She wanted to be left alone and try to get through this by herself, but, really, she couldn't. she layed as still as her shuddering body could, trying to make it easier for Spottedpath. Dapplestar took notice of the commotion that her clanmates were making. Her ears flattened with some unusual annoyance, desperate to give her clan the deputy they deserved. Dapplestar leaped from the high rock, and padded forward towards Darkshine. Her tail was high in the air, white tail tip curved to one side. She approached the cat, and mewed, "What's going on?" Her tone was a little sharper than usual. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 23:40, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ((Also, Dawnkit, are you completely sure you are willing to join ShadowClan? There are five other clans, too.)) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 23:41, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ((XD I can't reply to half of these, I was asleep hugging my cat when you guys wrote these.)) Flamekit sat in Spottedpaths den watching her help Blazingforest, Flamekit mewed "Spottedpath will she be okay?" as Flamekit finished speaking he hopped over and sat down next to Spottedpath and examined Blazingforest then recalled she was fine one second before this happened. Flamekit mewed worryingly "Spottedpath, she was fine one second before she you know, is it possible it is a sickness? If it is you'll need a keep a close eye on the cats." - Flamekit Mothflight stepped forward and touched noses with Eaglekit, a small purr protruding from his throat. "I'll make you the best warrior ShadowClan ever had." He breathed in her ear. His smile was wiped off his face as the cats gathered in worry. Mothflight leapt off the Shadow Rock. He padded to Blazingforest, his mouth agape. ~Mothflight (I'm going to have limited acess to the Internet now. D: ) Pebblepaw walks afew kit-steps forward, then a fox length, until she was in the middle of camp, she hadn't known she had gone this far! Terror stricken, she slips around, until finding the probable leader, Dapplestar. "I- Uh- Ma- ughhhh... May I joi-j-join your- uh, Clan?" Her tiny mouth opens and the words tumble out of it. *Pebblepaw Dapplestar's attention turned to the sudden young cat, and with the wary murmurs and meows, she tilted her head, "What?" She had been unable to hear the small words, and she only sighed, feeling awkwardly rude. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 05:17, July 16, 2014 (UTC) (Moth, damnit. ;-;) A blast of cold wind blew onto Eaglepaw's face, but she was warmed by Mothflight's words, though as the tom turned to leave she sighed, and suddenly, Eaglepaw stumbled and fell, her fall broken by the snow. She felt as if she could never get up, but it was not any injury or sickness. Although she was as confused as the next cat about the situation, she was annoyed, clearly showing by her groan. "Why?" she cried. "Why now of all days? I want to start training already!" She began another groan, stopping mid-way and perking her ears, digging her head out of the snow. "Couldn't you at least go weird on us tomorrow?" Eaglepaw whispered. ~Eaglepaw Flamekit was told by Spottedpath to leave so she could focus and Flamekit obeyed the order and left. Flamekit froze and looked up at the sun and sighed reminded of his Foster families deaths. Flamekit sighed "Why did they have to leave so early... why did my foster brothers and sisters have to die just to keep me, one worthless cat alive?" Flamekit turned his gaze away from the sun, tears seeping into his bright ginger fur. Flamekit saw Eaglepaw in the snow and hopped over and asked playfully trying to hide his sadness, because he was taught it was a weakness. "You okay, Eagle brain?" - Flamekit Pebblepaw's ears flick back, then forwards again. "I- uh, May I join this Clan?" She speaks up this time, adding on a quieter but still loud enough for Dapplestar to hear, "I was the um, medicine cat apprentice of MoonClan before Darkness came. My name is Pebblepaw." *Pebblepaw Rainfall turned her head only slightly before spotting Pebblepaw speaking with the leader. Tilting her head slightly, she went over to the two. She still had a small limp, but not too much. Her icy gaze looked down on the young cat. Rainfall looked back up at Dapplestar before rasping, "And who might this young one be?" She nodded towards Pebblepaw, her erars swerving about. Rainfall was an old cat, soon to be an elder. Her old ways were not the best, but she still lived how she did. At times, she was rude, grumpy, and quite conceeded. But right now she was calm, and thoughtful towards the young cat. ~Rainfall Darkshine was a little overwhelmed by all the commotion around her about Blazingforest. Not that she wanted privacy, but that the she-cat might feel worse by all the shuffling around her. She spotted a small little apprentice talking to her leader. She spun her ears towards them and heard something like, "May I join the clan?" Darkshine was astonished. She had never thought a cat from a different clan would ask like this. The poor cat was probraly very cold. Maybe Dapplestar should let her in. Shaking her head she padded towards Eaglepaw." Congratulations Eaglepaw! "~Darkshine "Oh, um, hi." She Looks at the blue-eyed she-cat. "I'm, uh, Pebblepaw. I might be the medicine cat apprentice..." Pebblepaw's yellow-ish orange eyes are slits from the sun, and the glow from the reflecting snow. An amazingly pink tongue swipes around her mouth and whiskers. Her silver, white, and black tabby pelt shines against the snow. *Pebblepaw ((Fern, you stopped mid-ceremony for Echo and Frost...)) Blazingforest flicks her ears around, catching Pebblepaw speaking with Dapplestar, she lets out a loud and pain-filled yowl out. She lifts her head, only to have it fall to the ground again, pain shooting through her muscles. Ugghhhh. Why me? StarClan why? I want to be left alone at least! Leave me to be in pain, if I'm sick, then I don't want anyone getting it, especially Spottedpath! She doesn't have an apprentice, so we'd be without one!! Starclan, why did you pick ShadowClan, they don't have a medicine cat apprentice, why not Riverclan? Not that I have anything against them, but they at least have a medicine cat apprentice! A tear slides down her cheek, followed by many more. "Wai?" She mumbles, not even saying that one word right. "StahClang, wai?" She repeats, louder. "Wai StahClang!?" She yowls as loud as she could. ~Blazingforest Hmm never thought about that~Dawnkit (( well me might not have a med apprentice , but we have two med cats)) Rainfall nodded slightly, flicking her ears, "Nice to meet you. I'm Rainfall, senior warrior of ShadowClan." She gave a swoosh of her tail.~Rainfall ((Actually, I only did that for you to actually know it was happening. Like ion the way that you could step up and say I do and all that)) Dapplestar now had full attention on the young cat, rather than the situation with her clan, which was unusual of her. Her eyes clouded with disappointment at the mention of being the past MoonClan medicine cat apprentice, so she responded casually, "Bad luck, it seems. We just invited in our newest medicine cat apprentice in right after the death of Dewstep. Her body is still yet not found, but with all this commotion, it seems I won't be able to announce it to the clan for her vigil." She glanced at the approach of her senior warrior, and dipped her head in respect for Rainfall, "Greetings." After witnessing Pebblepaw greet the senior warrior as well, she continued on from her constant talking, "Anyway, I do not feel like there might be a place for you. Unless you are willing to become a warrior, but there's also another clan that I've been hearing who are in needs of a medicine paw." Dapplestar(sc|Talk 04:10, July 17, 2014 (UTC) -She walks by the fresh-kill pile,disposing a young plump blackbird she had caught this morning,Her mouth watering,She trots back to Blazingforest and the medicine cat,"Spottedpath,Do you need anything?" She asks glancing at the ill cat,As she sits down she tries too remember all the cures for Fever,"Hmm....Borage leaves" she mumbled and trotted to get some-~Amberpaw ((Uploading it for her. She said on skype she can't see wikia from her tablet at this moment.)) -Eaglepaw let out a yowl in frustration. "No, I'm not okay! The one day I'm finally an apprentice this happens!" she hissed at the kit, instantly feeling remorse for such a harsh tone. "Not that anyone trusts me, anyway." She lifted herself off the snow, directing her gaze to Rainfall.- ~Eaglepaw Flamekit sighed in relief that she didn't notice he was crying before, Flamekit meowed "At least they trust you somewhat, they don't really trust me because I was found snuggled up in my dead foster brother and sisters corpses and my foster mother and father were murderous rogues, not a single cat here knows my kittypet name or my true clan name." Flamekit remembered his foster mother and fathers horrifying dying screams then let out a tiny wail in his mind. Flamekit sighed "I remember their dying words clear as day..." Flamekit flicked his tail and asked "Anyway, who is your mentor?" - Flamekit "Not her," the newly named apprentice scowled. "Mothflight. But I wanted Darkpath. And I don't expect you to understand - you weren't here when it happened." ((short)) ~Eaglepaw Flamekit tilted his head in confusion and asked "What do you mean 'I don't expect you to under - you weren't here when it happened.' What happened? That won't I understand? Do you mean when you left to join Riverclan? and also, how does a kit join other clans? kits aren't allowed outside the camp without a warrior." Flamekit froze as he heard a voice pass through his mind: Kill them all in my honor Deadkit. ''Flamekit shook his head in confusion and asked "Did you hear that voice just now? it sounded strangely like my foster father, but he is dead I saw him die." - Flamekit "... I left without permission. I got... bored, but I came back. And... no, I didn't hear that voice. You must've eaten some crowfood. You might want to get the medicine cat to check it out for you before it gets bad," she mewed, resting onto the snow. ~Eaglepaw Flamekit padded off after mewing his goodbyes, Flamekit froze at the entrance to the med cat den. Flamekit looked at his paw and saw catnip mixed into his fur, Flamekit widened his eyes in horror knowing that the affects of catnip would soon strike. Flamekit mewed to himself "Mouse dung... someone must of stuffed the mouse hoping for a cat to eat it... looks like I was that unlucky one." Flamekit mewed to himself again "I will find whoever did this and rip their throats out... this isn't a funny prank..." Flamekit saw a mouse scuttle in front of him and mewed to himself again "It's not real, it's not real Flamekit, keep in control, keep in control..." Flamekits pupils widened, the black taking up his green parts of his eyes. Flamekit pounced at the fake mouse and rolled around in the snow clawing at nothing but thin air. Flamekit's hearing soon become distroted, Flamekit heard a bush rustle and caused him to bolt in to the nursery and ran around in a cricle. - Flamekit Blazingforest's eyelids twich, moving them to see Flamekit. ''Great, I gave his body the crazy too! ''The tears keep rolling, clouded, horrible, warm tears ooze from her tearduct onto her cheek, then onto the cold ground. Then Forming a puddle, and seeping down underneath her, Blazingforest's side now uncomfortable wet. She gave a grunt, trying to let Spotteddpath know that she was getting uncorfortable, wet, and cold. Pebblepaw's eyes hold dissapointment, and she turns to leave. "Uh, could you tell me what Clan doesn't have a medicine cat appreintce?" Her ears are pinned back, glancing at Blazingforest. "What's wrong with her?" She asks Dapplestar. *Pebbz Darkshine wanted to take back her words seeing Eaglepaw was talking to Flamekit. Slowly,she backed away accidentily bumping into Pebblepaw. "Oh! Sorry! I didn't see you there." Once again, she backed away, relieved that she didn't bump into anyone. She was confused because she didn't know what to do. She was practicly just sitting in the middle of the camp waiting for something to happen or some cat to talk to her at all. She waited and started to get bored, so she padded towards the warriors den. While moving, she noticed Flamekit ( was he running in circles? I forgot) just outside the nursery. She just shrugged her shoulders and slipped into the warriors den. Once she layed down, she finally noticed how tired she was and slipped into deep sleep~Darkshine "It's okay. Hey, do you know whats wrong with her?" She flicks her tail towards Blazingforest. She looks at flamekit, pupils dialated and running around. "Chamomile, Juniper berries, If those don't work yarrow, or stinging nettles, then to stop the vomiting willow leaves..." She murmers, not really thinking. She really wants to help both cats, but she needs to ask Dapplestar first. "Excuse me," She mews to Dapplestar, "May I help that orange kit over there? He's kinda crazy from cat-nip." *Pebblepaw "I am really sorry, Pebblepaw. NightClan is in need of a medicine cat." She mewed with a hint of disappointment in her tone and before she stepped forward to check for Blazingforest, she halted immediately, "''What?" Her meow was sharp and she immediately turned padding towards Flamekit, "Let's go. At least show me what you can do and help us while we need it." Dapplestar(sc|Talk 22:56, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Mothflight stepped back, his mind flushed with confusion. What was wrong with Blazingforest? Has StarClan decided to take her in their paws already? ''He swayed his thick tail to the side, his whiskers twitching with unsureness. He clenched his teeth and turned to Eaglekit, padding over to her. Mothflight's scapulas drooped. "Ready for basic training?" He countered, his hues fixed on the she-cat. ~Mothflight "Okay, um, I need to use some of your medicine cat's herbs." She mews, scootching past the poor cat, and the medicine cat of Shadowclan. She sniffs around, and finding ivy leaves, Chamomile, Juniper Berries, yarrow, and Willow leaves. She brings the wad of herbs over to where Flamekit is, and she tilts her head trying to figure out how to keep him still. She finds a wad of moss, sticking it to the ground securely. (If Flamekit calms down,) She gently puts the Chamomile near his mouth, along with Juniper berries, (And if he eats it and it doesn't work, it they do work ignore this) She sighs, taking the yarrow and placing it near his mouth, as soon as it enters his stomach, she pushes ivy leaves under his mouth as he vomits up most of the cat-nip, then she manages him to get Willow leaves down his throat, stopping the vomiting. She wraps up the vomit, placing it next to him. *Pebblepaw Flamekit shook his head and breathed "Thankyou! I had no control from that catnip... although it is quite tasty. Anyway, thank you again." Flamekit didn't notice Pebblepaw was from a different clan. Flamekit muttered "I'll kill whoever put that catnip in that mouse..." Flamekit noticed Pebblepaw was from and different clan and jumped back into a battle stance and hissed "Who are you!?!?!" - Flamekit Pebblepaw mews at Flamekit "Next time, try to use your nose before stuffing your face." She rolls her eyes at Flamekit, her fur sleek, and her hackles smooths. "Do you expect me to bow at you? Ugh, fine, ''prince." She mocks, bending down on her wrist to Flamekit. "I am the ex- medicine cat apprentice of the former MoonClan, I am known as Pebblepaw." She gets up, shaking her fur. *Pebblepaw Dapplestar was appreciated for the help of the young cat, but she knew she could not accept another medicine paw. There was no room. "Thank you, Pebblepaw. It was very generous of you to help us." She dipped her head in respect then gave a small glare at Flamekit, "Now, young one, give thanks to this ex medicine cat apprentice. Without her, you would of been probably in a bad state or worse." Dapplestar(sc|Talk 02:27, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Flamekit looked up a Dapplestar and flattened his ears and sighed "Thank you, sorry about going all hissy, fighty. and what's Moonclan life like, and Dapplestar, having another med cat wouldn't hurt. Think about it, if we got attacked by say... Foxes and many of us were injured and our two med cats and med cat apprentice couldn't deal with us all most of us would die. But, if we had two med cat apprentices they would be able to save much more lives. And Dapplestar, I've being meaning to ask you; Do you trust me? I mean knowing that I was a Kittypet use to the soft life then I became the foster son of a infamous rogue." - Flamekit Dapplestar took a seat on the snow below, her ear gave off a small twitch. She was surprised at Flamekit's suggestion, thinking as if the kit was sharing the same thoughts as her, "I have no idea, Flamekit. We'll have to see. Spottedpath is a very old, and wise she-cat. Medicine cat apprentices take their time to learn every herb, and mastering their lessons. They take longer than the average regular warrior apprentice. Even so, it has been by tradition for only two medicine cats to work at one clan. I do not know what I can offer Pebblepaw, except that if she is willing to become a warrior, she may." She gave off a small nod before continuing to her question, "Of course I trust you, Flamekit. You were very brave and defensive to see a newcomer in our clearing. A true ShadowClan cat would have the courage to question even the most generous cat with the ability to heal. That's what makes us be our name." She smiled at the young cat, taking pride of her clan. She always wished to live forever to help them on. "Kittypet roots are just something small. A kit can get out of it and become adapted if they are willing to do so." Dapplestar(sc|Talk 02:55, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Flamekit sat down aswell and looked at Pebblepaw then suggested "Well, I have an idea, what if she doesn't become a med cat apprentice but she could just help around the med cat den and take a few herb lessons when Amberpaw ((I think they are the med cat apprentice)) does. Then, she could train in the ways of a warrior and also be what she dreams of, just not a full med cat. Think about it, it will be a win for you, her and the clan." Flamekit unsheathed his claws and examined them then started cleaning them removing the dirt and snow that got stuck in his claws. - Flamekit "I'll have to put a good thought to it, Flamekit. I dislike not going by tradition sometimes, and it is something that has not been tried out before. Maybe I should have a word with my senior warriors if I must." She mentioned casually, flattening her ears, "With that small dislike as well, I am really irritated for being unable to point out our deputy. It's making me worried. Anyway, I'll see you later, Flamekit." The dappled she-cat stood up, and turned to the direction of the big commotion, pushing through, "What is going on?" Her gaze fell upon the ill cat, Blazingforest. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 03:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC) -I lay my cheek back into the snow, watching as the current events passed by. I gazed upwards as I saw a grey paw step in front of me, seeing Mothflight loom over me. As soon as he mentioned training, I shot up and shook the snow that shrouded my fur off. "Yes!" I squeaked in excitement. "I'd love to go training! I'm so bored!"- ~Eaglepaw "Well, it was really cool to be in MoonClan, Echostar was nice, so was Featherleap. But it wasn't very fun when Darkness came and kill alot of our cats, including Featherleap, Echostar, Opalheart, and Redclaw." Pebblepaw mews, seeming to be quite calm about her Clan dying. "I'm not sure if I want to be a warrior, I just, can't really hurt another cat. I prefer helping cats, not hurting cats." She shakes a paw, chunks of snow that stuck to it flying everywhere. "I'll just be going off to NightClan than? But first, I need to know where to go." *Pebblepaw Flamekit perked his ears up and mewed calmly "Don't go, didn't you hear what Dapplestar said? she'll think it over." Flamekit sheathed his claws and mewed "Anyway, thank you very much, I may seem blunt but, I only act like that because I want them to think I'm strong. Also, I think Dapplestar will let you stay while she considers your offer and mine." "Well, okay, but if she says no, I'll go over to NightClan, because Dapplestar said they needed a medicine cat." Pebblepaw yawns, revealing sharp little theeth. "What's happening with the cat in the medicine cat den?" *Pebblepaw Flamekit mewed "Same old Medicine cat stuff, Blazingforest freaked out on the ground before you came in and Spottedpath is treating her." Flamekit exmained the fangs and asked "Are you sure you want to be a Medicine cat? It involves looking at cats that have being harmed greatly, sometimes you have to watch a cat die and you can't do anything to help them and you may have to harm a cat time to time just to treat them. Don't ask how I know this, I helped my foster mother treat my injured foster father once, so I do know the basics." Flamekit unsheathed his claws again, sharp as a sharp rock that could kill a cat if they even touched it, Flamekit smirked "Want to see a trick that freaks cats out?" - Flamekit "Yes, I really want to help cats in pain, and ill cats." She tilts her head. "I didn't know my parents, they abandoned me and my sisters when we were just opening our eyes. They never meant to have kits. We were left to fend for ourselves. I don't want that to happen to anyone else, and I don't want anyone to have that happen to them. I can't do that. But I can help heal cats, and help keep lives that StarClan doesn't want yet." She looks at his sharp claws. "Sure!" *Pebbz Flamekit smirked his short claws grew longer and longer until they were like a badgers. Flamekit mewed "I don't show of this trick much, and this isn't as long as they can grow." Flamekit flicked his long tail that cracked like thunder Flamekit chuckled "This is why I feel like an outsider, and you never had a mother or father?" Flamekit paused then thundered "No kit should be treated like that, not knowing if they are alive or dead that is just horrible... at least I got some closure with my foster siblings, mother and father. If I ever see them I will tell them how much pain you would of gone through." Flamekit looked at Pebblepaw and sighed "I haven't got closure with my brother, Hunter we came to this place together and lost each other. I nearly died from lack of food, water and warmth. Have you ever heard of the murderous rouges? Dawneye and Darkheart? I was saved by them and named Deadkit, I changed my name after they died from fire and my siblings froze to death just to keep me, one worthless cat alive." - Flamekit "WOAH!" She yowls, quietly. "Wha-How?!?!" She bounces up and down. "That is so cool!" She sighs. "I don't even know what my parents look like. I've only ever seen them once, and I can't remember. one of them looks like me though." She looks at him her ears pinned pinned back, her fur fluffed up, her hackels raised, and her teethed bared. "You're not worthless!" She snarls, she releized that she was being abit, overdone. She smooths her fur, lowers her hackles, and closes her mouth. "Your not worthless." She repeats. *Pebblepaw Rainfall turned from the younger cats towards Dapplestar before rasping, "Dapplestar, I think it may be time I moved to the elder den." She spoke softly and for one, her voice didn't have an icy hint to it. "I hope my apprentice can find a better, more enabled mentor." She glanced at her paws, "I can tell it's my time. My hearing is going, and so is my vision." She shrugged, rolling her shoulderblades back. ~Rainfall Darkshine woke up with a startled yelp. She wondered what was all the talking outside. Her head popped out of the den to look. She sighed sadly. Everyone she looked at had at least one cat to talk or play with. Darkshine hadn't even made one friend in her clan yet and of all the time she had been here. All that she new of, she only had made friends with Echopaw, who was in Riverclan. Even if she did have friends in the clan, she didn't realize it. Even if she did have friends, she might have been to shy to talk to them. She felt more lonely then ever. I mean, she made a small connection with Pebblepaw., but not really. Gloomily she padded forward not aware she was about to bump into and cat.~aadvarkshine Pebble looks at Darkshine sighing. "Um, Mr. Whats-Your-Name, I-I think that cat is lonely." She mews to Flamekit. "Um, you're something relating to fire, right? Pelt colors have something to do... Um, Firekit? Oh! Dapplestar said Flamekit!" But, she's lonely, I think." *Peebles ((What the heck happened to my name!?)) "Oh, hello Pebblepaw." She mewed. "My name is Darkshine." She felt a little uneasy for no reason because she had no idea what to do around. Trying not to be rude, she tried to talk to her. "Would you like some food ?" Her black pelt gleamed piercing white in the moonlight as she brought over a vole. She nudged a vole torwards her gently. Maybe she doesn't want to eat. She thought. She waited to see if she would eat it.~Darkshine ((LOL, I just noticed that! You're a shining aardvark apparently...))Pebblepaw tilts her head to the side alittle. "Did I tell you my name? Huh, I guess I forgot." The little apprentice meows. "I like your name, Darkshine. Umm, Sure." The scrawny she-cat lowers her head, gently taking the vole in her jaws moving it closer to her. She keeps her head low as she hugnrily gulps down the vole. "Thanks." she gasps, just barely finishing the last few bites of her little meal. *Peebles ((Flamekit, why do you have magical claws? ._.)) ═Duskfall Dapplestar clenched her teeth in annoyance and confusion. She just nodded at Rainfall in agreement, without having a word with her. She took a few steps back before dashing into her den. She hit her nest with a harsh impact, and laid her paws on to her head, pushing any sound out of her ears. She couldn't think, and her pelt was bristling with all the decisions she had to make. She knew NightClan needed a medicine cat, but she also knew how much it was against tradition to have three medicine cats. She had in mind of calling ShadowClan their deputy, but Blazingforest became ill, and interrupted the meeting by accident. Her mind whirled with on going thoughts of her clan. She knew very well the decisions for her clan were the most important part of her rank, but at this moment, she was disappointed. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 20:28, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ((I'm sure she's just using a method of exaggeration in her roleplay. e_e)) "Dapplestar," Eaglepaw called, not bothering to move from her spot. "Can't she stay for the moment? Just while Blazingforest is like this? Then when she gets better we can decide whether Pebblepaw stays or goes," she mewed, somewhat eager to meet this visitor. ~Eaglepaw ((Because, cats have different legenth of claws, just looked at my cats and they have different claw lengeths. I fail at spelling :/)) ((She meant the badger part. ~Eaglepaw)) ((Oh, then I put it that way because I couldn't think of anything)) Dapplestar, overwhelmed, heard Eaglepaw and with that, she just let a yowl of agreement from her den. Later, she would mention how long her stay would be. Hopefully. Her paws slowly slid off her head, and laid now by either side of her head. She let out a small whimper as she glanced at her belly, which was bigger than usual. ((you can guess it.)) --Dapplestar(sc|Talk 15:53, July 19, 2014 (UTC) "Glad you enjoyed it!" Darkshine mewed as she picked a small crow for herself. She's at down next to Pebblepaw and started eating. (( what time is it. Like in the rp)) The last couple of bites were still inside the crow as she layed herself sideways, full. She sighed heavily. She like the feeling of having a friend , but Flamekit was waiting. "Maybe you should go back to Flamekit. He might be getting, well, impatient." She heaved herself up to sit and watch her clanmates. She loved this time. It felt like when she was with Echopaw, and that, was a good feeling. Pebblepaw had made her feel happy in moons!~Darkshine ((To some, it's still the same day I called for the meeting. To me, I feel like it's been two days. I feel like we should have a thing where it says "Day 2 of this day blab blah" Idk.)) 17:12, July 19, 2014 (UTC) "Uh, maybe we could all share tongues together for alittle bit, then I'll try to help Blazingforest?" Pebblepaw inspects an ant crawling on the ground. "And if Dapplestar doesn't want me here I can go to NightClan." ((Wait, are you talking about me, Flamekit, and you Pebblepaw?))~Darkshine